


seoul fashion week

by antheias



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheias/pseuds/antheias
Summary: in which seungyoun, the supportive boyfriend, went to seoul fashion week, just to see sejin in a runway.





	seoul fashion week

**Author's Note:**

> a short story about younjin in lowercase and lots of typos, grammatical errors since english is not my main language! enjoy :D

"you look great earlier," seungyoun went inside sejin's waiting room without knocking first. he smirked as he patted the shorter one.  
sejin could only shrugs awkwardly, "you think i look great?"  
"you were, are, and will always look great in my eyes," seungyoun said.  
"ugh, stop with that cheesy ment," sejin rolled his eyes.

today, sejin was the model at seoul fashion week. he was really nervous, and thanks to seungyoun, he felt more nervous than ever because his boyfriend was there, watching him doing the catwalk. he changed from his model outfit to a casual one.

"why are you here? i mean, aren't you supposed to go back to your dorm with seungwoo hyung?" sejin asked as he put his pouch inside his bag.  
"i wanted to see you first," seungyoun sat on the sofa in front of sejin.  
"that, i already know. have you tell your manager though? is it okay?" sejin sounds worried. how could he not be? seungyoun is a top rising star, and his company is quite strict, although their fans would be very delightful to hear this news about seungyoun and sejin reunion (kind of.)

the taller one chuckled, "oh, don't worry. they're fine with it. told them that i'll be home late since i want to meet you, been a long time since i saw you. and tadaaa, they said okay!" sejin nodded, he snapped his fingers as a sign that he remembered something, "you told me earlier this morning that you shouldn't be here, and wooseok was the one who's supposed to go? what does that mean?"

* * *

their manager passed a sheet of paper to them, showing their schedules for this week. seungyoun saw a schedule for seungwoo hyung and wooseok, it says that they would go to seoul fashion week this friday. it's a six day event, and in the schedule, the chosen members will go on the 5th and 6th day.

seungyoun tilted his head, "seoul fashion week?"  
"yeah, sounds fun, isn't it?" their manager replied, "sadly, we've chosen the members that would go for day 5 and day 6 of the event. you could go next year, if you want to." he continued.

seungyoun remembered his chat in kakaotalk with sejin yesterday. his boyfriend said that he would go to seoul fashion week this friday. it's a rare chance to see sejin in a runway, and he would do anything to be able to witness such a rare scene like that.

"this friday, can i..., can i go instead?" seungyoun finally mustered up his courage.  
"wait, why do you suddenly want to go? sorry seungyoun-ah, we've already decided the members," their manager pulled a long face.  
seungyoun catched wooseok and seungwoo hyung's eyes. he stood up, "can i talk with seungwoo hyung and wooseok for a minute about this schedule?" their manager nodded and they went to the nearest bedroom.

"why do you want to go that much?" wooseok asked.  
"sejin. he'll be there on friday. i need to, no, i have to see him doing the catwalk, as a supportive boyfriend i–,"  
wooseok held his hands up, "we get it."  
seungwoo sighed, "you want to go, but our manager said that they've already chose the members, what do you want to do now?"

"uhm, anyone who wants to exchange? i have some excuses in my mind to persuade our manager." seungyoun looks into wooseok and seungwoo's eyes.  
"well, actually i–," seungyoun held wooseok's hand,  
"thank you, wooseok. i know i could trust you, you really are my–,"  
wooseok glared at him, "shut up, i'm not done yet," he sighed, "actually i don't mind not going to that event since i've been planning to have lasik surgery, but first, tell me the excuses that you've made."  
seungwoo nodded in agreement, "right, we have to discuss this matter thoroughly if we really want to convice our manager."

"first, we all know how much interest i put in fashion, right?" seungwoo and wooseok agreed. seungyoun's fashion sense, they're gold, his collections are pretty diverse, thanks to him (and his fans who have been constantly giving him gifts) his members have no worries about what to wear, they can just simply borrow seungyoun's clothes for awhile.  
"use it as an excuse then, just say that i, seungyoun, as best dressed member in x1–kim wooseok can you stop giving me that disgusted look–should go to fashion week to flex, and, uhm... observe–,"  
wooseok cut him off, "observe what? observing your boyfriend, sejin?" seungyoun let out a mischievous grin as a reply.

"alright, kids, it's fixed. let's call our manager and talk with him here," seungwoo said as he pulled himself from the side of the bed. he went out to call their manager. when they're manager was finally there, they discussed this matter with a half-serious-half-begging expression.

fortunately, they're manager seemed to be quite convinced, he said, "okay then, i'll try to talk with our boss first to let him know," seungyoun slightly clenched his fist up in the air.

and later that night, seungwoo got a message from their manager, he said that their boss has allowed seungyoun to go and for wooseok to stay at dorm, making a change for their schedule. seungwoo told seungyoun in the middle of their dinner, "god! thank you seungwoo hyung and wooseok! and hyung, please say thanks to our beloved manager! tell him i love him and i'll treat him a meal someday!"

* * *

"well?" seungyoun raised one of his eyebrows.  
sejin held seungyoun's hand and rubbed his thumb softly, "you put a lot of effort to meet me? but you lied to your manager and your company," he hummed in a teasing way and gave his boyfriend a side-eye.

"ten points to sejin from hufflepuff!" seungyoun stood up and ruffled sejin's hair, "you know i'd do anything for you," he smirked.  
the shorter one flushed and looked down, "i said stop with those cheesy ment."  
seungyoun let out a smile, "but you like it, don't you?" seungyoun kneeled down to see his lover's face more closely.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's too short and boring... and thank u for reading, pls leave kudos/comments if u enjoyed this!


End file.
